The present disclosure relates to a display device that displays an input screen including a plurality of character input fields and a method for controlling a display device.
Information processing apparatuses, such as a multifunction peripheral, accept input of various types of information (characters), including a user ID and a password, from a user and performs various operations based on the accepted information. Such an information processing apparatus generally includes a display section, such as a liquid crystal display, and displays on the display section an input screen including a plurality of character input fields for use in accepting characters. By inputting characters into the plurality of character input fields displayed on the input screen, a user can get the information processing apparatus to perform a desired operation.